1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recombinant DNA, a bacterium of the genus Pseudomonas containing it, and a process for preparing lipase by using it.
Lipase is an enzyme capable of hydrolyzing a lipid, and utilized in an extensive field such as application in fats and oils processing, diagnostic reagents, detergents, etc.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, there are reports on the preparation of the lipase producing bacteria of the genus Pseudomonas by utilization of recombinant DNA techniques (Ohtera et al's Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 60-188072, Kugimiya et al's Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 62-228279).
These, however, are techniques in which the lipase is produced using Escherichia coli as a host.
As well known, in the instance where Escherichia coli is used as a host, products are accumulated in bacterial cells, and little secreted into culture mediums, so that the Escherichia coli must be crushed by ultrasonic treatment etc. followed by collection of the products, bringing about disadvantages in the production of the substances such as enzymes.